Por una promesa
by IsabelCordy
Summary: One shot de como Milk hace una perspectiva de su vida después que Gokú se fuera con el dragón


Los personajes de DBZ no me pertenecen.

Espero que les guste este fic y si es así dejen review y si no también para saber sus opiniones

**Por una promesa**

Seis meses habían pasado. Seis meses que ella sabía que él no regresaría, seis meses en los que ella casi no había salido de su casa, seis meses en los que analizó su vida con él. Sus amigos pensaron que el encierro era por el dolor, pero eso ya lo había superado hace tiempo en su primera muerte, como deseaba que esos cuatro años volvieran, esos cuatro años de ensueño donde nadie los había molestado, donde esa montaña era solo para ellos tres. Pero después de su muerte todo cambio, los días familiares pasaron a segundo plano al igual que ella, pero no podía culparlo ella había aceptado esa clase de trato por decirlo de alguna forma. Desde el momento en que ellos se casaron, desde el momento que él decidió cumplir con su promesa, ella supo que él no la amaba; en sus ojos solo había cariño uno muy especial pero no amor y ella pensó que con el tiempo eso cambiaría y lo creyó los primeros cuatro años de matrimonio en donde él fue el padre ideal y quizás el esposo ideal, no le reclamaba nada no le refutaba nada, quizás por el sentimiento de culpa de no poder amarla, pero ella no lo pensó en ese momento, ella creyó ver amor en esos gestos.

Las preguntas volvieron a azotar su mente¿Qué hubiera pasado si no se hubiera casado con él¿Si él no hubiese cumplido con su promesa?, después de todo él hubiese estado en todo su derecho, no sabía cuál era el significado de la palabra y la había confundido con comida, esa ingenuidad que tanto la había atraído fue lo que originó todo esto.

Gokú – murmuró mirando por la ventana

No te preocupes, mamá, él esta cuidándonos desde donde sea que este – le dijo su hijo – dándonos su amor desde allá

¿Amor? Quizás para sus hijos no para ella – sí, Goten

- Voy a salir con Trunks, prometió que entrenaríamos antes de ir al centro comercial a caz… comprar algunas cosas

- No regresen muy tarde y mándale saludos a Bulma

- Si quieres te puedo llevar con ella, no me gusta que te quedes encerrada

Milk lo meditó, hace meses que no la veía, pero verla feliz con Vegeta le dolía, que diferentes eran esos dos saiyajines – no te preocupes, tengo algunos tejidos que me faltan terminar y ya se acerca el invierno, quizás la próxima vez

Goten no insistió y se marchó después de darle un beso a su madre en la frente. Así Milk quedó sola otra vez con sus pensamientos. Sus primeros cuatro años de ensueño, su boda y su primera noche juntos, él la trató tan delicadamente aunque claro ella tuvo que dar el primer paso, su primera vez de los dos, aunque ella había pensado que entre Gokú y Bulma siempre había algo más por la forma que él la protegía o iba a verla cada vez que ella se lo pedía, pero era un simple amor de hermanos, como el que él sentía por ella. Milk se sacudió la cabeza y decidió seguir con la chompa que había dejado hace días. La chompa era para Gokú, la había comenzado unos meses antes que él se fuera, era una sorpresa pero la sorpresa la recibió ella cuando supo que el no regresaría más.

_¿Qué estás diciendo, Gohan? – le preguntó a su hijo sorprendida_

_Papá no va a regresar, se lo dijo a Vegeta antes de marcharse – le contestó – y él nos lo ha comunicado esta mañana_

_Milk se quedó muda por unos minutos – bueno, entonces no tiene caso que vaya a hacer las compras hoy_

_- Te encuentras bien, mamá_

_No te preocupes, ya estoy acostumbrada a las cosas de tu padre – fingió mirar el reloj – no tienes que ir a trabajar, Bulma se puede molestar si llegas tarde_

_- Me ha dado el día libre, dijo que quizás deseabas hacer algo por la partida de papá que si era así no dudaras en contar con su apoyo y el de Vegeta_

_Milk se sentó – no lo creo, no ésta muerto solo se ha ido_

_Pero no va a regresar – le dijo creyendo que su madre aun tenía esperanzas de volverlo a ver_

_Lo sé – le dijo sonriéndole con tristeza – quizás mañana podremos hacer un almuerzo para todos – recogió sus bolsas – parece que después de todo tendré que ir a hacer las compras, espera a Goten que no debe tardarse, se ha ido a visitar a Trunks – y salió antes que su hijo le dijera algo más_

Se fue a su cuarto a buscar el tejido, con algunos arreglos y Goten se la podría poner. Cuando abrió el armario se encontró con los trajes de entrenamiento de Gokú, pareciera que esa hubiera sido toda su ropa en la vida, casi no vestía nada más si es que ella no se lo exigía. Los recuerdos invadieron su mente otra vez.

Cuando lo vio después que viniera de ese planeta tan extraño del cual no había querido regresar con la ayuda de las esferas del dragón, tenía ganas de golpearlo, de abrazarlo y besarlo, pero apareció con el tipo verde, ese que años atrás le había robado a su hijo. Iba a ponerlo en su sitio, pero Gokú lo primero que le dijo fue que tenía que entrenar con él y con Gohan. Y las palabras de cariño, las palabras donde se disculpaba por no querer regresar con su familia, las palabras de amor. Quizás eso fue lo que le molestó tanto, pero tuvo que aceptarlo después de todo era el hombre más fuerte del mundo y el mundo siempre estaba primero, además ese era el trato o el contrato, por decirlo de alguna forma, que ella había firmado para formar una familia con él para tenerlo, digamos, relativamente en su vida.

Esos tres años fueron difíciles, tenía que soportar ser tratada como una esclava, solo cocinaba, lavaba y limpiaba los desastres, por lo menos tenía la decencia de traer lo que debía convertirse en el almuerzo ya que ella siempre terminaba muy cansada para ir de compras. Quizás esos fueron los años en que él también se culpó por su mal comportamiento y por eso aceptó tomar las clases para aprender a conducir, pero al fracasar decidió hacerla visitar a Bulma, su amiga de infancia para que se conocieran mejor, según él, ya que ella había terminado con Yamsha y necesitaba un poco de apoyo es más propuso que me quedé con ella unos días, como vacaciones, él prometió que nada les faltaría y que la casa quedaría limpia cuando ella regresara, la verdad en ese momento pensó que era una buena idea, además Bulma había sido muy amable las pocas veces que la había visto y como era la mejor amiga de Gokú debería conocerla mejor.

Las cosas en la casa de Bulma, fueron de lo mejor, ella aceptó con una sonrisa en los labios, me ofreció un cuarto muy bien arreglado y me dijo de la "agenda" de Vegeta para que no me topara con él ni con su mal humor. Fue fácil los primeros días ya que él no salía de su cámara de gravedad, pero era difícil a la hora del almuerzo, por alguna razón que en ese tiempo no entendía, Bulma lo llamaba y, lo más sorprendente, él venía y se sentaba a nuestro lado como si fuera de lo más normal en este mundo, su humor no era el mejor y siempre se ponía a discutir con Bulma mientras que su madre sonreía. Eso era lo común cuando ellos dos se encontraban en algún lado de la casa, sus batallas verbales podían despertar a cualquiera ya que también se daban a primeras horas de la mañana como a las últimas horas de la noche y siempre terminaban con los gritos de Bulma o con algún portazo dado por él, siempre temí por ella en esos días ya que podía ganarse un buen disparo de energía con ese orgullo que se manejaba, pero una noche que bajaba a la cocina por un poco de agua me di cuenta que esas peleas eran para tapar lo que pasaba entre ellos dos cuando estaban solos.

_- __Podemos hacerlo aquí o en tu habitación, mujer, pero de igual forma quedaras exhausta_

_Milk se quedó de piedra al escuchar la voz que sabía perfectamente a quien le pertenecía_

_Escuchó algunos gemidos de su amiga – __tranquili__z__a__…__ esas ma__…__nos_

_- No veo que me detengas_

_Ella no supo si debía detener lo que estaba sucediendo, pero era su amiga y él un asesino a sangre fría así que decidió ingresar con un sonoro portazo, que hizo que Vegeta y Bulma se separan inmediatamente, es mas pudo ver como él le dirigía una mirada de completo odio__antes de salir__, pero a ella no le importó estaba protegiendo a su amiga._

_Se dirigió a su amiga quien parecía que también estaba molesta, le había salvado y así la veía – hace mucho calor ¿verdad? - Le dijo tratando de parecer lo más normal posible_

_Si claro __–__le respondió recogiendo unos planos de la cámara de gravedad que estaban en la mesa – necesito dormir si deseo terminar con esto, buenas noches, Milk_

_Y ella la dejo sola en la cocina mientras Milk se servía un vaso con agua, había jurado que Bulma se había ido por el mismo lado por donde el asesino se había marchado hace unos minutos, pero movió la cabeza en __señal que su mente estaba confundida por lo que había escuchado hace unos minutos._

Sonrió al recordar esos días en casa de Bulma y como Gokú la había recogido dos días después, nunca supo si fue por sugerencia de su amiga o porque ya la extrañaban.

_Creo que deberías hacer algo, Gokú – le dijo la noche que regresó – ella es tu mejor amiga y va a arruinar su vida_

_No creo que sea para tanto – le contestó su esposo – ella siempre ha sido muy valiente y él nunca le va a hacer algún daño_

_- Como estas tan seguro, ese hombre es un asesino desalmado que casi te mata y destruye la tierra, estoy segura que solo está jugando con ella cuando obtenga lo que quiera se largara y quizás la mate_

_Vamos, Milk – trató de calmarla – estoy seguro que Vegeta nunca hará eso, lo que más quiere en este momento es vencer a esos androides, ya verás que él también siente algo por Bulma, si no estuviera seguro __yo mismo iría a hablar con ella__ y botaría a Vegeta de su casa_

_- Siempre tratas de protegerla_

_- Ella es como una hermana para mí_

_Buenas noches – le dijo y se volteo para dormir_

Después de ese día no volví a la casa de Bulma en esos tres años, según Gokú porque el futuro debía cumplirse, no supe a lo que se refería hasta que supe que ese chico que había venido del futuro era hijo de esos dos, cuanto me sorprendí era tan distinto a su padre, tan cariñoso y amable. Pero Gokú tenía razón, Vegeta se quedó y formó una familia con Bulma. Quizás él nunca demostró un gran amor por ellos cuando todos estábamos reunidos pero se leía en sus ojos cuando veía a Bulma o a Trunks. Qué diferentes eran esos dos saiyajines a pesar que uno se había criado en la tierra parecía que el otro entendía mejor las relaciones de pareja y la obligación de ser padre.

Milk sacó toda la ropa de Gokú del armario y los depositó en la cama para buscar una maleta o bolsa donde guardarlo, aún no sabía qué hacer con ella, debía guardarla o donarla, aunque sería bien difícil encontrar quien quisiera esa ropa, con una sonrisa comenzó a guardar la ropa en un baúl que tenía en detrás de la cama. Había pasado demasiado tiempo sin él que casi se había acostumbrado a no tener su presencia con ella, entonces recordó como su segunda muerte le había chocado no de la forma que ella esperaba sino porque esperaba a Goten, ella había deseado decírselo después que él regresará de esa batalla triunfante, pero otra vez la muerte los separaba, y él no quiso regresar a la vida para no poner en peligro la tierra, porque la tierra estaba primero. Decidió borrar esos últimos pensamientos de él de su mente, la tierra era el planeta donde ella vivía y sus hijos también e indirectamente él siempre los estuvo protegiendo de todo mal.

Cuando terminó de guardar toda la ropa decidió que después discutiría con Gohan cuál sería el destino de ella, así que volvió a la búsqueda de su tejido para terminarlo y hacerle los arreglos para el cumpleaños de su menor hijo, no faltaba mucho, solo un par de meses. ¿Cómo se sentirá, Goten, sin que su padre este en su cumpleaños?, se preguntó, era verdad que Gokú no había estado en los siete primeros de él, pero después de eso siempre estuvo presente en la mayoría de los cumpleaños. Quizás no le afecte mucho ya que estuvo casi ausente por diez años antes de regresar con la forma de un niño, pensó.

Después de lo de Majin Boo ella creyó que volverían a ser una familia otra vez, como esos cuatro años mágicos, pero ahí supo que esos años no volverían. Gokú regresó y solo se dedicó a pasar tiempo con sus hijos, era cariñoso con ella pero no eran caricias de amor, ahí supo que él nunca la amaría y se conformó con eso, con sentirlo en sus cama cada noche, con escuchar su risa todo los días o salir casi siempre con Goten a jugar por los alrededores ya que Gohan siempre estudiaba y no tenía mucho tiempo disponible. Un perfecto padre eso fue lo que él fue para sus hijos, de ellos nunca escuchará un reproche hacia él ya que consciente o inconscientemente los crió de la forma saiyajin listos para la peleas y morir peleando si era necesario. Sonrió al recordar como regresaba después de una batalla con Vegeta y mientras ella lo curaba él le contaba los pormenores de la pelea como si fuera un niño que cuenta sus aventuras a su madre.

Esos cinco años no fueron como los cuatro primeros pero volvieron a ser una familia, Gohan se casó y junto con su padre construyeron una casa cerca de ellos para seguir con sus entrenamientos y cuando nació Pan ella se les unió y después remplazó a su padre ya que él tenía que trabajar.

Ahora que lo pensaba nadie parecía muy afectado por la ida de Gokú, sus hijos parecían extrañarlo pero no estaban tristes, su nieta lo había superado y sus amigos habían continuado con sus vidas después de unas semanas, quizás ella debía hacer lo mismo y considerar la propuesta de Bulma de mudarse cerca de ella, después de todo Goten pronto comenzaría a trabajar en la empresa de ella, gracias a la ayuda de su amigo. A pesar que el trabajo de Trunks había hecho que ellos dos se separaran un poco aun seguían siendo como hermanos.

Quizás ya era hora de, después de todo vivió una gran vida al lado de él, no puede recriminarle nada ya que a pesar que él no la amó, jamás la dejó y siempre la respetó cuando ellos estuvieron juntos, además le dejó unos maravillosos hijos que siempre le recordaban a él, ya sea en sus acciones o en sus reflejos los dos tenían algo de él.

Terminó de arreglar la chompa ya estaba lista para que Goten se la probara, quizás ella también estaba lista para dejar esa casa. Cuando Gohan venga a cenar se lo comentaré, pensó antes de caer cansada sobre la mesa.

FIN

**Por favor no me maten. ****Una noche me puse a analizar la relación de ****Kakarotto**** y Milk (Chi-Chi) y bueno digamos que él no fue el esposo del año ni menos e****l**** padre ya que cada vez que podía se desprendía de su familia y lo comprendo ya que él es el héroe de la historia y como héroe es, por no decir imposible, un tanto difícil tener una familia.**

**Espero su ****reviews**** con sus comentarios, si les gusto o no**


End file.
